


My Heart Says YES!

by DATTEBAYOOH



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DATTEBAYOOH/pseuds/DATTEBAYOOH
Summary: If he’s been casting some weird genjutsu on her all this time to get her to like him, well . . . it’s starting to work."Sasuke!”“What now?!”“I love you.”Naruto quickly hangs up after saying these words, afraid that she might hear his heartbeat which is quickly escalating through the roof. He huffs and hugs the phone to his chest, and then bites his lip to suppress the incoming smile.He fails, anyway.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	My Heart Says YES!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this 😊

  
If he’s been casting some weird genjutsu on her all this time to get her to like him, well… it’s starting to work. Sasuke realizes one night after catching herself laugh with Naruto at one of his occasional cheesy jokes, when normally, she would roll her eyes in annoyance and have the urge to either push him off a cliff or set him on fire.  
‘Well, that escalated pretty quickly.’ She falls in a momentary trance, shocked by her own responses.  
“S'uke? Still there?”  
“Uh… yeah, yeah. Sorry…” Creasing her forehead, she shifts her phone to her left ear. Her neck and shoulder muscles are starting to wear out. Come to think of it, the call has been going on for about…  
‘Four hours? Five? Damn,’ she already lost track. And see, it doesn’t even take three seconds until she gets distracted again by the desire to focus on the sound of his voice and his silly little stories. The million dollar smile makes an appearance on her face.

  
Sasuke adjusts to lie on her stomach, and when she sees her own dumb smile on a reflective surface, she bites her lip in anxiousness. She has a complex feeling at the moment, because she knows she’s happy and yet worried and all sorts of confused, too. Today isn’t her first time to feel weirdly nice about being around Naruto; she has been brushing the little signs off. And you know what they say: if symptoms persist, one must consult the doctor.  
'What the hell, this shit’s getting real now,' she sighs, referring to her feelings as the aforementioned “shit.”  
They always hang out. Naruto’s always there to keep her company wherever she needs or wants to go. She’s also so used to his presence that it has begun feeling empty when he’s not around. Nowadays, when he doesn’t text either a ‘good morning’ or a ‘did you eat’, she’d be preoccupied pondering on why he had missed doing so. Whenever he keeps his distance as “merely a suitor” she constantly finds herself getting a little bit annoyed.

“Sasuke?” Naruto's coos on the other line, noticing her silence.

“Ah. You must be getting sleepy. How about we call it a night?”  
Sasuke honestly doesn’t want to hang up yet. She still wants to talk to him, tell him a story and have him react to it, hear him holler at his roommates to shut up so he could hear her, hear him laugh or sigh, and just… really listen to his voice on the other line. But then again, she most certainly isn’t going to tell him those things right now. And so, she opts not to argue.   
“I guess we should.”  
“Yeah, because kids like you need to sleep more, so you could grow more, okay?”  
“Excuse me?” A little aggravated, she sits up on her bed.   
“Are you saying that I’m –”  
“Yes, shortie.”

  
Expecting the consequences, Naruto grins to himself, inching away the phone from his ear. Sasuke goes on to defend herself, saying her height is average for an Asian girl, and that he in fact is the abnormally gigantic one who chooses to stick with her all the time, making her look short. He only chuckles hearing all of these until he finally decides to cut her off.  
“Sasuke!”  
“What now?!”  
“I love you.” Naruto quickly hangs up after saying these words, afraid that she might hear his heartbeat which is quickly escalating through the roof. He huffs and hugs the phone to his chest, and then bites his lip to suppress the incoming smile.   
He fails, anyway.

  
“Stupid.” Sasuke, on the other hand, was totally caught off-guard. She lets herself collapse on her bed, feeling her knees weaken a little bit.   
“Alright, Uzumaki Naruto.” She says, burying her pretty face in her pillow in a pathetic attempt to subsidize the blush from creeping up her face.   
"I guess you finally win.”  
She squeaks —though she will never admit it— when she feels her phone (which is under her tummy) vibrate. Slightly annoyed, she opens the text message:

_**[Um** _ **_…_ I forgot to say good night. Good night!]**

  
Well, who else could it be?  
Sasuke is quite sure that Naruto is not her type. He’s way too playful, too carefree and too immature –especially when he insisted to woo her and prove her that he deserves a chance, even if she clearly had blown him off right at confession. And so, it has been a pleasant surprise, seeing for herself how Naruto is capable of taking care of her. He always puts up with her temper and pessimism, he’s always patient with her –and even when she tries to push him away, he always laughs it off and holds her even closer to him.  
Now, she couldn’t do anything about it, because despite the fact that he looks plain naive, she has realized that the blonde idiot is actually a force to reckon with. His tolerance to her cold front is now harvesting its fruits.

  
Sprawling on her bed and lying on her back now, she makes childish kicking motions in frustration. Nonetheless, after a few moments, she takes time to think about the situation.  
‘Should I feel this way about him?’  
She recalls the time when he first started ‘pestering’ her. Back then, everything seemed like fun and games to him –and that was one of the many things that put her off about him. He seemed full of himself, too; the type who bluffed and praised himself a lot. But, she later realized that he has an upper hand against her past suitors. Unlike them, he was candid enough to let his insecurities show. He showed her that despite his apparent strengths, he really isn’t quite self-assured.  
She remembers the first time he brought her to his dad’s bar and played Falling Slowly for her —she had never seen Naruto Uzumaki being nervous as fuck. She remembers the times when he had told her about each of the lowest points in his life so far. He had told her that he wasn’t able to say he was sorry to his grandma for being such an incorrigible grandson, before she had died. He had told her how many days he cried after losing his pet. He had told her how he was dumped by his first girlfriend through chat. He had told her that he once was diagnosed with depression because people misunderstood him a lot during middle school. He let her know about his secrets and earned the right to keep some of hers. Sure, at some point he was quite immature, and sometimes, he still is, but now, he never lets the sun set without saying sorry.

  
He’s still a work in progress, but she honestly doesn’t care about his imperfections. Whether it be the occasional secondhand embarrassment, his boyish density, his impatience, his over-competiveness. Sasuke knows she’s doomed because even these negatives are starting to turn into endearing parts of him.  
‘Wow. Fuck logic, then.’  
And since she is already way into deep to back out, she figures that all that is left to do, really, is to tell him how she feels.  
But that in itself is a problem.  
Because for one thing, Sasuke doesn’t have a way with words. She’s never been good at giving advice, or with comforting people. She’s oblivious to sugarcoating and is rather blunt, too.  
Secondly, Sasuke doesn’t really want to just say it. She wants to reciprocate Naruto’s wonderful and creative efforts. She proceeds to imagining a few scenarios on how Naruto would possibly react.

“He might jump around like an idiot and make a fuss. I shouldn’t say it in a place where there are way too many people.”   
She considers while rolling around her bed, and then pauses as another idea comes up. 

"Oh, but if I say it in private, with just the two of us, wouldn’t it be awkward? Ugh. Would I even have the guts to say it??” She whines, practically wanting to rip her hair off.  
Sasuke guesses from there that things are not going to be easy for her in the coming days.

/////

Naruto seriously doesn’t know what’s up. Ever since that phone call, he has noticed Sasuke’s constant tendency to space out whenever they’re together —and each time he asked, she brushed it off and said that it was nothing, but then, she’d always go back to being silent. He is starting to get upset and worried about it, but he doesn’t let Sasuke notice.  
Is she getting bored?   
Is she getting sick of him?   
Is she thinking of a way to turn him down again?   
Is she feeling compelled to be with him because she doesn’t want to hurt his feelings?   
Oh my god, is he going to be permanently banished to friendzone anytime soon?  
With every terrible conclusion coming and ganging up on his poor unsettled mind, Naruto decides to distance himself a little bit and gradually lessen the time he spends with Sasuke. 

  
About this, Sasuke feels even more troubled, as less time with Naruto also means lesser chances of being able to say it.  
One day, however, to her pleasant surprise, Naruto calls her and asks to spend an entire day with him. She becomes ecstatic and determined to really let him know her feelings. Little does she know that she is bound to face a disheartened Naruto, ready to back down.

//////

It was a simple date at the amusement park. Granted, they’ve never done it before (because Naruto may or may not have fear of heights), but it was honestly a fun experience.  
'What kind of giant has fear of heights?' She smiles at the flashback image of him screaming his head off, as if someone was trying to cut off one of his limbs. It embarrassed the shit out of her, but it sure was worth-seeing.  
While Naruto seems like a people-pleaser, just like what he has shown today, he doesn’t really spoil her too much. There are limits. There are times when he doesn’t tolerate her quirks and chooses to act like a guy friend who genuinely cares about her safety and wellness. He also still has things that he doesn’t completely abandon for her: His studies and passion in Martial arts (-cough- passion in ramen), as such. It seems ironic that it’s one of the things that she likes about him. But to her, it shows that he has a life outside of her still and he’s not literally going all out now to get her. 

  
She likes that he isn’t trying to get her used to the feeling of being given everything that she wants, only for that to change after they become a couple.  
After they become a couple, she almost blushes at the thought as they walk around, trying to find a resting place.  
Finishing her ice cream cone, Sasuke contemplates on whether she has been letting her guard down and lowering her standards.   
‘Perhaps, not,’ she concludes. She has realized lately, how she’s been too busy fighting her feelings, that she hasn’t noticed herself slowly warming up to him.

  
She decides it doesn’t matter anymore, now.  
She once doubted his ability to make her feel special because he’s too easy to get close to and has too many people in his life. She remembers asking him what he liked about her in the first place, but he was all shy about it and refused to tell her at first. When he caved in (or when he decided that he wanted to keep his life), he said that it’s hard to name a single thing and that if he really tried telling her, he bet that she wouldn’t even believe it. He was right.  
She didn’t understand what he meant when he said that every move of hers is like magic. She did not understand it, even when he elaborated and told her that there are things that people do which normally seem boring or irritating to him, but when she does them, it gives an entirely different (but always wonderful) impression. She did not understand that she was just “all sorts of adorable,” according to him. Looking at him now, as he animatedly tells her a story from his childhood, Sasuke thinks she finally gets the feeling.

///////

The amusement park date was of course his idea. He figured that if he could get over his fear of heights, he’d be able to go through what he has to do next.  
Naruto thinks he is past the phase of trying to fight for his feelings. It’s not that he ran out of ways to prove his sincerity; he just wants to gracefully accept that some things shouldn’t be forced. He has decided to be the one who shut himself down, so it wouldn’t be difficult on her part. He thinks that they’ve made a rather good friendship out of it all. It’s just a shame that it couldn’t be more than that.

  
Catching his own smile as he glances at her, it occurs to him that he wouldn’t be able to spend time with her like this anymore. Suddenly, he becomes scared at the prospect of going through a whole year of hermit phase, repeated sessions of binge drinking, binge ice-cream eating, binge crying, and worst of all, relapsing into depression. An idiot that he is, Naruto hasn’t really contemplated thoroughly about how he is going to deal with the aftermath. He quickly shakes off the cloud of negativity, though, because he knows he wouldn’t be able to push through the task if he thinks of them now.  
‘I should respect her feelings,’ is the only thing that he keeps in mind.

  
“I want to say thank you.” He starts his speech with a tight-lipped smile. They are resting on a park bench now.  
“For?” She raises an eyebrow, but returns a smile, nonetheless.  
“For a lot of things!” He grins at her momentarily, but he is unable to look at her in the eyes, afraid they would mirror his sadness and make Sasuke feel bad for him. 

“For putting up with my hyperactivity and immaturity, for being patient with me, even though I know I annoy you most of the time. For actually giving me a chance, for letting me be with you, and . . . for coming today. I can’t tell you how glad I am that everything today turned out way more fun than I expected, so, it’s all good.” He nods and smiles sheepishly, still refusing to meet her beautiful obsidian eyes.   
“It’s all good…”  
“Naruto, why are you sud –”  
“It’s been almost a year, S'uke. I think I’ve made my point.” He cuts her off with a serious tone that he rarely uses.   
“Maybe it’s time for me to back off because it seems like you’ll never feel the same way about me.” He sighs, at an abrupt realization, “Maybe, I’m even becoming a burden. And…the longer I stay, the more that I’ll get attached to-”

  
“Yes.” She cuts him off with a sincere smile, holding his gaze and reassuringly putting both of her hands on top of his.   
Onyx and sapphire blue orbs clashed.  
Naruto just stares back at her, clueless about the actual meaning of her reply.  
Heartbroken, but trying his best to not show it, he gets up from the bench, “Well, ok. I hope we can still be friends someday.”

  
Naruto smiles at her for the last time before leaving, “Um . . . but for now, goodbye, I guess...”  
‘Is he being serious right now?’ Sasuke’s eyebrows furrow towards the center, incredulous of the boy’s density.   
“Dobe!” When the boy turned his head back to look at her, she has her arms crossed over her chest. “Do you know how pissed off I am right now?”  
“I think I have a clue,” He pauses in his tracks, kind of terrified, but mostly confused.   
“But I honestly don’t know why you are, so . . . maybe you could explain?”  
“You stupid!” Sasuke begins her outburst, recalling how she actually bothered to dress up today. Hours and effort wasted on this blind idiot. 

  
“Do you think I'd waste my time with you if I didn't-”  
Sasuke bites her lower lip, realizing that on the other hand, she’s still too chicken to say the words, herself. But she knows that she really needs to say them now. She has to take one for the team. For once, she should be the one to do this. She huffs and then takes time to calm herself down because Uzumaki Naruto is just freaking blinking at her, as if he’s innocently waiting for the most fascinating thing to unfold.  
“I don’t think you love me as much you say you do.” She delays her confession by provoking him first. It’s the least she can do to get back at him for being such an idiot.

  
“Excuse me?” Naruto frowns at her statement, evidently insulted.  
“Because if you really do, you’d know better than to give up now.” She steps towards him. “If you do, you should know me by now. You would have seen right through me, would have felt that I practically have been ripping my hair off, coming up with a way that I could tell you how it’s so overwhelming to me.” She takes a few steps more and Naruto again just blinks, his heart starting to race for some reason. “I don’t think you love me enough, Naruto. Because if you do, you’d know that-that friggin’ yes was me, telling you that I love you too!”  
He could only stare at her while trying so hard to keep himself from grinning like the freaking silly fox. He believes that she would actually punch him in the face if he manages to provoke her some more. At the thought, Naruto swallows a big lump in his throat and stiffens where he stands.  
‘Her dad is the head of Konoha Police Force, her brother is an ANBU, her mom was a retired ninja,’ Naruto chants in his head.

  
Sasuke had imagined quite a few scenarios on how she is going to end up confessing, but she had never expected it to be this way. Well, it happened, though; Sue her for being temperamental.  
“I’m just so disappointed in you,” are her final words before walking away. Naruto immediately feels alarmed.  
" S-S-Sasuke!” He calls her back abruptly, stuttering and all, his body, tense. 

“I’m sorry. I wish I could take it back . . . but I can’t, so it can’t be helped.” He clicks his tongue, trying to find the right words. It’s such a disappointment that his vocabulary is not catching up to what his feelings want to convey.  
“I uh . . . tend to be stupid sometimes, and I never knew until today how it sucks to hear directly from the one I love that apparently . . . I don’t love her enough.” He temporarily avoids her gaze, pocketing his hands and pressing his lips together. He sucks in a breath and then chuckles to ease himself up a little while scratching his un-itch neck.  
“An-and . . . do you know how scared I am right now,” As if it isn’t enough that his voice is so close to cracking at the moment in between any of his sentences, he is so tense that he even begins to talk in a pace as he would when he rap (secretly of course).

“BecauseIknowI’mabou­ttoloseyouinthisconv­ersationifIsaysometh­ingstupidagain. IthinkI’dmuchratherg­othroughantentireyea­roftryingtogetyoutos­ayyesagainthan-”  
Getting confused, Sasuke signals him using both hands to slow down with his speech. Completely focused on her, his head bobs up and down to mirror the movement of her hands.   
“-have…you…blow me off right now—potentially for good, but…” He shakes his head and clears his throat, when he realizes that he looks silly. “I’m gonna be honest. This is my only proposition if you could still give me another chance. Because this is all I can do. It’s all I got.”  
He takes her wrists which are settled at her sides. He gets down to her, eye level and rests his forehead against hers, so he could ‘see right through her’ and at the same time, melt her with his smile. Finally, he says: “Will you let me love you more from now on until I go beyond enough? —Oh!” Sasuke’s shoulders perk in surprise when he suddenly shouts, going back to his goofy self, giving her that knowing toothy smile.

  
“I’m sorry.” He presses his lips together and shakes his head. “I shouldn’t be asking anymore.” He stands up straight, still not taking his eyes off hers. “I think I can read you now.” She raises an inquisitive eyebrow now and in return, he lifts her wrist, showing how his thumb is pressing against her pulse. He tells her how its rapid beating is a strong evidence.  
“Your heart’s saying yes.”

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Your heart’s saying yes?’” Naruto scoffs to Sasuke as soon as he sees her entering their room. “I mean, I’m not the best in vocabulary out there, but I know this is pretty cheesy.” He complains, criticizing the fanfiction he found on her phone.

  
Sasuke merely rolls her eyes, then proceeds to snatching the bowl of chips on his lap and sitting her butt down on the space across him.  
“If they’re gonna write about us, they have to do it right,” Naruto comments, concerned with his image.

“I’d like to see you try. I’m sure you’re gonna make me look like I’m obsessed with you or something," Sasuke half-talks and half-munches, “As if.”  
“No, I’ll portray you as the denial queen that you are.” He retorts, and then scratches his head, “God, this is embarrassing. This thing is actually published for lots of people to see.”  
“What-haven’t you been living for over twenty-years now? How come you haven’t gotten the hang of the embarrassment yet?” She teases him nonchalantly as she continues to consume the chips that she stole from him.  
“Hey,” the tall boyfriend pouts, “you’re being-”  
“Shh,” Sasuke chastises, before pecking him on the lips. “Just take the hit, babe.”


End file.
